


Yet Another Doctor Who Fan Fiction With OCs

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Series: Misadventures across the Multiverse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 OCs - Freeform, Action, Aliens, Sass, adventures in time and space, eventually multiple fandoms, large multi-chapter, long chapters, not-quite-so-subtle jabs at society, relationships maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes to Australia<br/>And he might regret it a little bit<br/>The three girls he picked up sure don't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Doctor Who Fan Fiction With OCs

The shopping mall was quiet, the lights reflected off the imitation marble floor. The only people that were moving around from each shop were extremely late night shoppers, people who work at night and the people who find it hard to sleep at night. One of these examples was a trio of teenage girls, out long after they should have gone to bed. The oldest girl was a young Indian with black, curly hair, the next was a tall brunette with brilliant blue eyes and the youngest was a blonde with a pixie-like appearance.

“What are we doing here?” the blonde asked, yawning behind her hand. “I mean, it’s almost 1 o’clock in the morning, what are we doing up?” the brunette spun on her heel and gave a rather mischievous grin to her friend. “Jess, come on, I just got off work, why wouldn’t I be up? You know, you didn’t have to meet up with me.” she added. 

The blonde sighed and looked to her other friend for support but the Indian girl was too busy with her vanilla chai latte to worry about what the younger two were doing.

“Come on, Cathy. I’m hungry,” Jess whined as the brunette, Cathy, walked into a shop. “Let’s get something to eat.” Cathy picked up a grey t-shirt with a pink superman logo, holding up to see how it looked. “What do you think?” she asked and the Indian giggled.

“Very you.” She looked at another pile of t-shirts. “Would you judge me if I bought a 1 Direction t-shirt?”

“Yes, Sim, and I would destroy it the first chance I get. But you can still buy it.” She smiled rather cheekily, then looked to Jess, “You said something about food, Jess?”

 

“Spying on people, now?” The Doctor blinked and looked away from the monitor to take in Martha’s questioning look. He cleared his throat and shut off the screen, standing up to walk around the other side of the console. Martha rolled her eyes and sat on the worn car seat the Doctor had just vacated. “So, who are they then?” Martha asked when she realised that the Doctor wouldn’t say anything without her prompting him.

“I don’t know.” The Doctor admitted in his ‘far-off and thinking’ voice, gazing off into the distance. Then he looked back down at the console, flicking switches and turning dials. “The TARDIS seems to have been keeping an eye on them for a while now. Not sure why. Why are you doing that?” he asked the machine as he stroked the central column. Martha rolled her eyes at this and sighed. “What’s so important about them?” the Doctor asked his beloved machine before he looked back down at what he was doing. “Anyway, whatever the case, I doubt it’s got anything to do with us. Let’s go somewhere.”

The TARDIS shuddered as it landed, the central column finally stoping all movement. “OK, then.” The Doctor gleefully shouted as he ran towards the door, Martha at his heels. Martha’s grin widened as she saw the imitation marble floor and the number of coloured signs that hung above the open glass doors. Beside her, the Doctor groaned. She looked to see him studying her expression. “You want to go shopping, don’t you?”

“Can I?” she asked excitedly. He sighed and checked his watch before routing around in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a slim credit card which he handed to Martha. “Here, unlimited money. Don’t buy too much. And welcome to Australia.”

“Where are you going, then?” Martha asked to his retreating back.

“Tech shop.” the alien called back over his shoulder.

“Of course.” She sighed with a grin on her face

 

It didn’t take the Doctor long to find an electronics store. The giant screen TVs in the windows made it a bit easier to find and, judging by the number of large red and white ‘sale’ posters, they were having a sale. That was good. He needed a few parts for… stuff. There, he had justified buying a few laptops, so now he could. He also wanted to talk to someone, this place was too quiet. There were only two or three other costumers and two sales clerks; a man who was busy serving someone at the check-out and a girl who was standing near the computers. As the Doctor approached, he could see that she was reading from a book in front of her but she glanced up when he wondered into her field of vision. She looked back down when he began to look at the different laptops but he was sure she was still keeping an eye on him. At the end of the row, there sat a little laptop from a company called ‘Diamant’ which was French for diamond. He frowned, he couldn’t really remember a technology company called ‘Diamant’ which means that it had never really gone anywhere or that it changed its name. Either way, the technology seemed very good. He glanced back up at the girl who seemed engrossed in whatever she was reading and walked over to her in his ‘silent and stealthy’ way. But –

“Can I help you with something, sir?” the girl asked, looking up, not at all surprised by his sudden materialization at her side.

“Sort of. Good book?” he asked as she marked her page with a receipt.

“Pride, Prejudice and Zombies. It’s entertaining.”

“Pride, Prejudice and Zombies?”

“Yeah. A few years ago, a few writers noticed that some of the old classics were public domain. So no copyright or royalties and they released Pride Prejudice and Zombies, Sense Sensibility and Sea Monsters and Android Karenina. What did you need help with?”

“I was just wondering about this laptop here.” He said, indicating the one at the end.

“Really? Few people do.”

“What can you tell me about it?”

“Fast processing speed, large memory space, high definition graphics….” She trailed off and gave him a charming yet sheepish smile. “I’m not really the computer guy, I mainly deal with DVDs, sales, cameras and headphones. I’m only at this desk because the usual guy didn’t show up.”

“Really?” the Doctor asked, leaning in slightly.

“Yeah. And my manager was just like ‘you’re on computers then’.”

“Why not call someone else in?”

“Because shift started at midnight and they’d have to pay them extra for dragging them out of bed.”

“Do you get paid extra?”

“Only a little bit. So you wanted one of the Diamant laptops?”

“I’d like 2 actually.”

“If you buy two, you can get a third for 1-50 bucks.”

“Sorry?” he asked, doing a double take.

“150 dollars.” She explained and the Doctor frowned at her. “Management wants to move them, they’re clogging up the storeroom.”

“No one’s buying them? Why?”

“They’re not from one of the big name brands. Appearances matter to people.” The Doctor glanced at her again; pale make-up, dark eyeliner and black converse shoes, a little on the skinny side…not exactly the typical early 21st century teenage girl, but not that unique either. “I’ll just get them.” The Doctor blinked at her discomfort and frowned slightly at her retreating back, had she noticed his quick glance? Few people did. He glanced down at her book and saw that her bookmark had a pentagram symbol stencilled at the top. Early 21st century which means that a pentagram is believed to be… demon worship? Witchcraft?”

“It’s protection against evil.” She had reappeared with three boxes in her arms. “You know demons and witches and things.”

“Does it work?” The Doctor asked, following her to the checkout

“I don’t know.” She said, shrugging “But it gives me courage.”

“Then it works.” She paused for a second and smiled.

“That’ll be 940.” He handed over her psychic paper and she ran it through the card reader. He held his breath, hoping that the card would read, that he got the card number right…”

“Cheque, savings or credit?”

 

After a few moments he decided that maybe it would be best if he grabbed a trolley. Anyway, Martha would probably have more than a few purchases that she would eventually tire of carrying. He was halfway back to the TARDIS when he saw something in the corner of his eye. Was it a figment of his imagination or did that shop window dummy just move? He looked straight at the shop window dummy exhibiting a white flowery dress in a size that very few would be able to fit in. Maybe the shop girl would, thought it would be a tight fit. Very few women were that size and shape.

“God, they’re all so skinny.” Martha had returned, with several shopping bags under her arms. She dumped them in the shopping trolley before she continued. “I’m a size 16 in England, that’s a size 14 here and not only are there so few nice things actually in my size, but when it comes to small, medium and large; I’m large to extra-large.”

“2013, fashion is for the skeletons, models are photo-shopped to such an extent that no living being in the universe would ever manage to look like that. But it’s alright because in 2015 there’s a huge outroar as every single model admitted that they have some form of eating and or mental disorder and nothing was being done about it. In fact they were being told they needed to lose more weight and that it was all in their head. A large following was created on twitter to rally against it. It then spread to Facebook, Tumblr, Myspace –”

“Wait, Myspace is still a thing?” Martha asked, laughing slightly as they began to walk further down the aisle. The Doctor keeping a close eye on the mannequins.

“It comes back into the spotlight. It even got onto Club Penguin. You know the…”

“Yeah. I know it. – Did that window dummy just move?!” she gasped as they passed yet another window display.

“That’s not a mannequin.” The Doctor whispered “That’s an Auton, living plastic. Keep walking and listen. I’ve been scanning them as we’ve been walking. The signal is glitching, which is why they’re twitching. Ha! Twitching because they’re glitching, isn’t that fun?”

“What do we do?”

“Find the main control hub, destroy it and save all these people.”

“Sounds about right.” The Doctor said, right before colliding with a brunette girl. “Oh, I am so sorry.” He said with his flawless grin as he reached out a hand to steady her. She laughed. It was the girl from the tech store, now wearing a black leather jacket, her uniform shirt exchanged for a black one

“It’s my fault really. I was looking at my phone, that the trouble with my generation, or so I’m told. Hey, you’re that… guy, from the store.”

“You paused there for a second.”

“Well, I was gonna say attractive techo-geek.” The girl said, stowing her phone away in her shoulder bag. “But I didn’t want to offend.”

 

And then the glass shattered as an Auton staggered through it. The girl swore as more and more of the shop windows smashed, showering the few surrounding shoppers with broken glass.

“Run!” shouted the Doctor, grabbing the arms of both girls and took off in the other direction.  The three of them ran down several titled corridors until the girl pushed open a door that said ‘employees only’ and ushered them inside.

“What the hell was that?” the girl gasped, leaning against the heavy door.

“Autons. Inanimate plastic that becomes animate via radio signals.” The Doctor said in one breath, then he ran a hand through his hair. “But this lot, they’re all over the place, like they can’t communicate with the central computer.” The girl giggled.

“Welcome to my town, where even the invading… armies? Whatever, even they can’t get the signal they need. Oh.” She gasped. “My friends, they promised to meet me. They texted me, told me they were here. They’re out there with those… autons?” She spun around to pull the door open again

“You can’t go out there.” Martha protested, grabbing her leather clad arm

“They’re my friends.” She snapped, shaking her arm free “They’re practically my only friends. I’m not going to lose them to some crazy mannequin invasion.”

“You accepted this scenario very quickly.” The Doctor frowned. “For all you know, this could be a prank. They could be people dressed up and…”

“Oh, no, they’re not people. For one thing, they don’t have faces. And also, no human being has a body like that. Trust me; I used to be a model.” With a flick of dark urban hair, the girl was gone.

“I thought she had rather good skin for someone of her age.”

 

 “So, not one of my best ideas.” Cathy hissed to herself as she crept down the deserted corridor, wincing as her boots made click sounds on the fake-marble floor. “Oh, fire axe.” The sound of shattering glass echoed almost comically through the silent shopping mall and then the lights went out. “Defiantly not a good idea. Not my worst though.” At the distant sound of footsteps, Cathy decided it would be better to hide. It’s always safer to hide even when you’re carrying a fire axe.

 

The Doctor did admit to himself later on that while she was just a teenage girl, when this brunette, who later introduced herself as ‘Cathy’, jumped out from behind a rack of clothes while holding a fire axe, it did scare him a little. Well, a lot. Not that he’d ever admit it. “Didn’t you have a friend?” Cathy frowned, looking behind him. The Doctor looked as well.

“Oh, no.”

“You lost her? How do you lose someone?”

“What about your friends?”

“I think they’re with everyone else who was here before.” She said, reminding him of the hundred or so people that had been wandering around before the glass had smashed

“You think they’ve been captured?” She shrugged, falling into step beside him as he began walking down the corridor.

“Well the power’s off so the doors won’t work so they can’t get out. And it’s either captured, or dead. And if they’re dead, then there’s gonna be hell to pay. Plus, no bodies.”

“Did you call them?”

“No. if they’re hiding, I don’t want them to get in trouble. Also, no signal.” She held up her dead phone for him to see

“It’s probably the electronic waves that running the autons. It’s interfering with all other signals.” He ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up at off angles. “So we need to find the central computer room and shut this whole thing down. From what I’ve seen, they aren’t being controlled by the Nestaine Consciousness.”

“I have no idea what that is.”

“The Nestaine Consciousness is a being of living plastic who absorbs chemicals and radiation from the environment around it. It’s previously owned worlds were destroyed in a war. But I thought I’d killed it in London…” he trailed off with a sad look in his eyes.

“Alien invasion? I thought that only happened in America and England. Not in Aus where almost every element of our natural environment is trying to kill us. And who’s saying it is this Consciousness guy? I’m pretty sure that there are a few hundred horror and slasher flicks that uses shop window dummies as villains.” She huffed. “Isn’t this just a little cliché?” The Doctor had to give her that. It wouldn’t have been the first time books for films had influenced second-rate psychopaths for their uninspired plans of domination.

“But what do you want to do about our friends?” Cathy asked, looking concerned

“What do you want to do about them?”

“I have an axe and access to flammable liquids, sharp throw-able knives and anger issues that go far deeper than my therapist can comprehend.”

“So, if I asked you to create a distraction?” he asked, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth

“How big and where?” She asked, grinning widely.

 

To say that Martha was annoyed would be an understatement. Pissed off would be better, furious is also good. She was tied up in a dark and dingy basement with several other people. The dark haired, coffee-skinned girl smiled at her, seemingly unperturbed by her situation.

“Hey, I’m Sim.” She said.

“Sim?”

“Short for Simran. That’s Jess.” She nodded to the blonde girl on Martha’s other side.

“I’m Martha.”

“Don’t worry Martha, I got this.” Jess said with a smile. “I work with children.” She reassured them

“Yes, because day care is exactly like getting captured and tied up by an evil megalomaniac.” Sim rolled her eyes

“I’m not a megalomaniac.” Snarled the man in question. He was the stereotypical ‘computer nerd’; scrawny with acne and braces.

“Please tell me you’re not one of those ‘I can’t get anyone to date me so I’m going to hurt people’?” Martha begged. Aliens were one things, but fuckboys were just something she couldn’t deal with. She’d had enough of them telling her she couldn’t be a doctor because she was a girl, or because she was ‘black’; both in school and during her rotations as a medical student. Then there were the sleaze bags in bars and her classes that tried to pick her up than called her a ‘slut’ or a ‘tease’ when she had shot them down.

“I believe the correct word is ‘misogynist’.” The girl named ‘Sim’ corrected.

“You know nothing about me.” The man snarled and seemed to be about to launch into the ‘why my past was horrible’ song used by all the best Disney and Broadway villains. That was until Jess killed him in the crotch and followed through with a solid head-butt.

“I work in child care.” She reminded all of them with a smile.

It seems that this man, like many second rate villains in superhero movies, had no idea how to tie knots and it didn’t take long for everyone to be released.

Despite Martha’s insistence that they should all stick together and the two teenagers backing her up, the tech store’s manager convinced the rest of the group that they should try to sneak through the service tunnels to the south entrance which was manual, not electronic, and they could get out that way.

“I’m not surprised.” Jess said as they watched the group walk away. “Cathy always complained he was a sexist asshole.”

 

They had barely gone far when the three of them found themselves captured again by several autons. Martha rolled her eyes, feeling like the main blonde in ‘low budget superhero b-movie number three’ as in the hero’s love interest who was always getting captured. They spun around to head back the way they came and came face to face with the fuckboy. To say that he was angry would be an understatement. He had the petty anger of a child, enforced now by the broken nose which was slowly dripping blood down his shirt.

“I’ll make you pay for that you little slut.” He snarled

“Oi, what your language.” The Doctor had arrived. Finally. There he was, in his brown suit, too thin for his own good, with his hair sticking up and a huge, cheeky grin on his face.

“Who are you?”

“No one important, just a traveller, passing by. Couldn’t help but notice your little radio signals. Got to admit, pretty well done.”

“No. don’t encourage him.” Sim groaned but the guy didn’t hear. He was too busy absorbing the empty praise.

“Where did you get the idea? That little incident in London back in 2005?”

“I came up with it myself.” He

“And the laptops? I assume that was you.”

“They boosted my signal.”  
“Not well. Half your little plastic soldiers are immobile. Just scattered around. Useless, pathetic, and I’m **r** u **nning out of things to say to this man**!” he yelled into the corridor behind them. And the mannequins dropped to the floor. The doctor grinned and punched the fuckboy in the face, flooring him with one blow. He then led the three women down the corridor to the control room where Cathy was standing next to the mangled remains of several mannequins and the control console.

“Cathy!” Sim and Jess ran forward to embrace their friend. “We were so worried. We thought you were dead. Or that you’d run off.” Cathy shrugged.

“Well, I didn’t have anywhere I needed to be so it was either come rescue you or steal everything not nailed down. And maybe one or two things that are. Like that giant poster of that underwear model, you know, the male one.” She gave them a meaningful look

“You have problems, honey.” Sim laughed.

“I’ve got 99 problems and being a decaying organism that’s born to die in a society run by money and men that I can’t escape causes most of them.” Cathy said sarcastically, leading them all out of the under levels.

 

“So he was relying on the laptops on the storeroom to boost the signal that was controlling all the mannequins?” Cathy asked with a yawn. The Doctor nodded, still filled with an undying amount of enthusiasm.

“Yes. No. well, yes. They weren’t exactly laptops, they were relay devices to boost the signal to the autons situated around the complex. As the storeroom is directly above his control room, it was the perfect place to keep the relay devices. And disguising them as laptops was just common sense. I guess he forgot that they would be sold if he just left them there with no protection.”

“Actually, they were originally pretty expensive.” Cathy said, too tired for this mad-man’s over-excitement. “And no one was buying them so word came down from the management to just reduce the price and get them out. They said we could make up the difference with other sales.”

“Well, this is us.” The doctor said as they arrived at the doors of the TARDIS.

“A blue police box?” Sim questioned with her eyebrow raised.

“I feel that I should question this but I’m too tired.” Cathy yawned again, her eyes watering slightly. “Cheers for the help.” She said, giving the Doctor a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “You too, sweetheart.” She said, hugging Martha.

“Yeah, thanks guys.” Jess smiled, giving them both huge hugs.

“It’s what we do.” The Doctor said with his flawless grin.

“See ya.” Martha said, waving as they entered the TARDIS, ducking the Doctor’s coat as he threw it over one of the coral sculptures. She kinda liked those three teenagers, they weren’t the rude chavs she was used to back at the hospital; drinking to get drunk and doing lots of stupid things. The Doctor threw the usual switches and leavers and the centre column rose and fell with more groaning than was usual. They dematerialised slowly than landed with a crash and a thump. The Doctor frowned and stroked the console.

“What’s wrong? Hey, sweetheart? Got indigestion?” there was a knock at the door. The Doctor opened the door to see that they were still in the shopping centre.

“It’d be more impressive if you went somewhere.” Cathy told him.

“We’re meant to.” The Doctor said as she slipped passed him.

“Did you leave the parking brake on-holy shit.” She regarded the ship as her friends joined her. Much to the Doctor’s annoyance, he hated people crowding his time machine. He was picky about who came travelling, especially since that whole business with that idiot ‘Adam’. Cathy was still taking, her tiredness forgotten for now. “Nice decoration job. Very new-age Firefly meets indie-sci-fi.”

“It’s called the TARDIS. That’s ‘Time and Relative Dimensions in Space.” The Doctor said as doors closed automatically behind the trio of teens and the central column rose and fell again, this time with less complaining. “Hey!” the Doctor rushed to the central console and began flipping switches and turning dials as the TARDIS banked from side to side. The four girls stumbled to grab onto the handrail as the Doctor ran madly around the console. Jess giggled.

“Looks like we’re going on an adventure."

**Author's Note:**

> Very large fic. Multiple chapters which will take me ages to upload because I'm a slow writer.  
> Be patient.  
> Art to come.


End file.
